


Cupid's Arrow

by BexieID



Series: DYLVID: Mini Series [2]
Category: Casualty - Fandom
Genre: Dylvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: Valentines Dylvid affair! Mature content, you have been warned!This follows on from The Christmas Grinch XXX. It's not essential to read that first but I would recommend it!





	Cupid's Arrow

The ED's Valentines party was at 5pm. David was looking forward to surprising a certain Doctor with his costume. He smiled wickedly into the bathroom mirror as he couldn't quite believe that Dylan had agreed to go to the party, let alone dress up as well.

Dylan was beginning to wish he hadn't told David he was dressing up. He didn't feel comfortable with his choice of outfit. Well not his choice, the one Hazel had picked out for him. He was doing this for David and only because David was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

People always did the craziest of things for those they loved.

*****

"Are you sure about this?" Robyn looked at David as he was about to put face paint all over his face.

"Yes I'm quite sure Robyn. It will enhance the effect of my costume"

"I only mention it because I know someone who did that and it took over a week to wash off"

"It'll be fine Robyn"

"He just doesn't want anyone to see his face when Dylan says no"

"He's not going to say no, is he?"

"Don't listen to Glen, he's just an idiot"

"Your idiot. I'm sure De-De feels the same about you"

"I'm more worried that he won't want to get married again"

"Marriage isn't everything. Being there for each other, every day is the important thing. Besides, where are you going to live? On the boat?"

"I hadn't thought about that"

"Dylan loves his boat. Will he give up his sea legs for love?"

David looked worried as Robyn and Glen left him to finish painting his face.

"That was wicked of you Glen!"

"I was only joking. It's obvious that Dylan loves him. The same way he loves Dervla!". Glen laughed.

"Are you comparing David to a dog?"

"Of course not! But you know what I mean? Dylan gives David the same happy, contented smile that he gives Dervla"

*****

Dylan was waiting in the staff room. He decided he was going to get changed over at the pub. He didn't think it would be appropriate for any patients to see him dressed in his outfit.

"You not ready yet?"

Dylan looked up at Robyn and Glen. Neither we're looking particularly ready themselves. "I thought everyone was dressing up?"

"No De-De. It's just you and David"

Dylan frowned. Had he misheard David when he told him that it was a Valentines themed fancy dress party?

"Don't look so worried Dylan. Your costume can't be any worse than David's"

*****

David paused outside the door to the Hope and Anchor. He was most definitely nervous. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the ring box to double check the ring was still inside. This was it. There was no going back now. By the end of tonight he'd find out if Dylan wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Everyone cheered David as he walked in. Well, the Devil walked in anyway. "Great costume David".

 

"Thank you Noel". David looked around. He was disappointed that he couldn't see Dylan. 

"He's upstairs getting changed. Whatever his costume is, he refused to walk over in it"

David was now intrigued. What could Dylan have possibly dressed up as? He didn't have long to find out. Dylan had just come down, all eyes on him as everyone stopped what they were doing. There was a mix of laughter, cheering and wolf whistles in response. 

Dylan looked like he'd rather be anywhere else right now. However, he smiled as soon as he saw David's shocked reaction. 

David's eyes looked over Dylan in appreciation. He wanted Dylan more than anything and seeing him stood before him like this was making him feel hard. Very hard. He was glad that he hadn't picked the outfit with the tighter trousers.

 

Dylan felt very under dressed. He'd always worn long sleeved tops and trousers. Even as a boy. David could see how uncomfortable he looked but was steered away from Dylan before he had chance to speak with him.

*****

"De-De, why?"

"Why what?"

"That outfit?!"

"Hazel picked it. The last time I let her choose any kind of attire for me". Dylan sighed. He hadn't had chance to speak to David. He couldn't even sit and stare at the man he loved because he wasn't even in his field of vision. Dylan was grumpy and was considering going home. He wasn't even paying attention to Noel speaking. 

"As we only had two entries for the fancy dress, they both win the prize. So would David and Dylan like to come up here?"

David walked on up as if he'd won the lottery. Dylan hadn't even heard his name. Glen poked him "you're on". Dylan was confused but looked to where David was stood next to Noel.

David suddenly felt very brave. "Dylan Keogh. Not only are you my work colleague, my friend, the man I've fallen in love with. You are my heart". He walked over to where Dylan was sat, kneeling down on one knee in front of him. The whole pub was silent. David pulled out the ring box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Dylan just sat there staring. David now felt very embarrassed. And awkward. What should he do now? He'd been so certain that Dylan would say yes.

Dylan couldn't believe what David was asking. He wanted this more than anything. To marry David. He was going to ask David when they were alone. Not that he was afraid that David would say no. Dylan just wanted to ask a little differently from the normal spectacle.

"What was that. That last bit?"

David looked at Dylan and saw nothing but love in those eyes. They were so expressive. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes". David's face lit up in delight. Everyone clapped and cheered. Someone put on that rather annoying Congratulations song that Dylan absolutely hated. But he knew he could suffer it this once as David kissed him, Dylan kissing him back. This was the first time they'd kissed in front of a room full of people.

When they'd pulled away slightly David placed the ring on Dylan's finger. Dylan whispered to David: I was intending to ask you. Later. I have your ring on me. 

David was intrigued. Especially as Dylan had his seductive smirkey face on. It didn't really leave much to the imagination as to where his ring could be though. After all, Dylan was just wearing a loin cloth. "I look forward to finding it". They kissed once more before the cries of "get a room" could be heard. 

Noel brought over an envelope with their "prize". Tickets for a show in London, tickets for the London Eye and a cruise. Plus a hotel booking for the Easter weekend. "Mrs Beauchamp paid for the hotel by the way"

"Do you get the feeling the "fancy dress" part to this party was engineered so that we would win the prize?"

"It's more like an impromptu engagement party and present. Were we that obvious?"

"Yes De-De, you were"

"Zsa Zsa!". Dylan hadn't expected to see his old friend. He stood up and hugged her.

"Loving the loin cloth look by the way. But what's that on your face?"

"A beard?"

"A very red beard". Zsa Zsa touched Dylan's beard and looked at David. "I think someone went a little OTT with the face paint"

"I did try telling him that!"

"Robyn!". Zsa Zsa and Robyn hugged.

"Thank you Zsa Zsa"

"For what?"

"Giving him back to me". Zsa Zsa smiled as Robyn kissed Glen.

"How long are you visiting for?"

"I fly back on Sunday. I was at a conference in Edinburgh and decided I'd visit you before heading home"

"We need to have a catch up"

"Of course De-De. I'll get in touch tomorrow. I also want to meet Charlotte and Rihanna"

"Yes, I'm watching Rihanna Saturday night. I could cook?"

"He's quite good. I can make dessert"

"Ok then, you've sold me. I'm going to see when Glen and Robyn are free. Speak to you soon and congratulations by the way"

Dylan and David both hugged Zsa Zsa. "Thank you. We'll let you know when we've set a date"

"You better!"

"I think it's time we head home David. I've ordered food for 9pm"

"I'll call a taxi. I don't want you getting changed to walk home. I want my Keogh exactly how he is right now until we get back. Then I'm going to take this off". David touched the loin cloth wondering where he'd make a start on it.

*****

Dylan felt suddenly self conscious stood outside the pub waiting on a taxi. He hadn't put his trousers back on as David was holding them hostage. David had let him put his shirt on and only with it half buttoned up! "You know how much I love my Keogh naked?"

"Would you take my name? Or keep your own?"

"David Keogh-Hide. Not that I've given it much thought". David smiled. He'd thought about it. A lot. He didn't want Dylan to know that. 

Their taxi turned up and they climbed inside. "If it's not the Devil and Cupid"

"Yes we are. Can you take us to the marina please? We better not leave Dervla any longer"

"Hazel is watching her. Rihanna's been wanting her to sleepover for months"

"So we'll have the boat to ourselves?"

"Dervlas never been an issue before?"

"Yes I know" David whispered the next bit: But I don't feel right walking around the boat naked with her there. Staring at me.

Dylan laughed. "She doesn't stare at me"

"No, I'm the one who does the staring. Usually from across the ED at your buttocks. Or those lips". David leant in for a kiss. "I can't wait to get you back to the boat". He took hold of Dylan's nearest hand and pressed it against his hardness. "I've been like this all night".

If they had been somewhere more private, Dylan would have given his Fiancé a hand. Fiancé? He still couldn't believe they were engaged!

*****

"Great costumes guys". Dylan wanted the ground to swallow him up as they walked by one of the marina personnel. David muttered a "thanks". Dylan was glad to make it to the boat without seeing anybody else.

David wasted no time and had the rest of Dylan's shirt off in seconds. He didn't know quite where to begin with the loin cloth though. "How on Earth did you manage to get this on?"

"Easy". Dylan literally just pushed it down like a pair of shorts. "Hazel made some modifications"

"Wow. If only I'd known that sooner. I could have had my wicked way with you before now" They kissed, tongues dancing, exploring, moaning into each other's mouths. 

Dylan unbuttoned David's trousers and pushed them downwards. David toed off his shoes and stepped out of the trousers. David then remembered that Dylan had said his ring was on him. Dylan smirked as David pulled down his underwear, revealing the Santa beard! David snorted with laughter. "I did wonder where that had gone". He knelt down to find his ring attached to it, along with the words "MARRY ME". Placing the ring on his finger, he pulled the beard off and took Dylan's cock into his mouth. 

Dylan moaned as David licked his length. He pulled David up, pushed his boxers down and bent him over the table, David's breath hitching in surprise. Dylan's fingers probed at David's hole. As suspected, David was all ready for him. Like he always was. After their first time together, David had told him he liked using a butt plug. That he often used one at work. Dylan had tried guessing the days he did use it, but so far had not been right.

"All ready for me?". Dylan grabbed the lube from the bookshelf and squeezed some onto his hands. He then rubbed it over his cock before lining himself up. Dylan slowly pushed himself into David.

David moaned with each thrust into him. He couldn't get the friction he needed though to relieve his cock, trapped between himself and the table. 

Dylan nipped at his ear, pulling him up and bending him over the sofa arm inside. Dylan touched his cock. "Better?"

David nodded. "Much better"

Dylan continued to thrust himself in and out of David, pumping his cock. They both climaxed together. Dylan helped David up, kissing each other, collapsing onto the sofa.

*****

David was showering when there was a knock on the door. Dylan answered the door in his Pyjamas. It was the food he'd ordered for tonight.

Dylan was just setting the table when David had finished. "Your shower looks like someone's died in there I'm afraid". Dylan looked at David. His face was still quite red looking. "Robyn did warn me about this"

"I don't know, it makes you look more alluring"

"Really?". David winked at Dylan. Dylan rolled his eyes. "Is that for us?". Dylan rolled his eyes again. "It looks good"

"It does. We'll have to remember to give Hazel feedback when we pick up Dervla. We'll hear no end of her new business venture otherwise" David laughed. Hazel was rather enthusiastic about promoting her new restaurant and delivery service.

They sat down to eat. Included with their meal was non alcoholic wine, with compliments from Hazel. "Usually this stuff is rubbish, but it's not too bad"

"I wouldn't know. I never saw the point in wine without alcohol in it". Dylan looked away from David ashamed. 

David reached for his hands. "You don't have to tell me anything about what you've done in the past. It doesn't matter to me. All that matters is the future. Our future. Together"

Dylan closed his eyes and squeezed David's hands. "You're right of course. Better not tell you about my criminal record then". David looked at Dylan, surprise on his face. "Oh, it was just points for speeding. Nothing that would have landed me in prison. Until Sanosi anyway"

David squeezed Dylan's hands. "I'm sure he's ok"

"I hope so"

*****

With dinner finished and the dishes washed up, Dylan and David were sat watching the TV. "We're both off tomorrow, do you have anything planned?"

Dylan thought for a moment. "Nothing. Why did you?"

"So we could just have a lazy day in bed then?"

"We could. Or we could go out for the day?"

"Have somewhere in mind?"

"No. I thought we could just go for a drive and stop wherever interests us. Not something I would usually do but someone told me that it would be a good way for us to make some new memories. I'll take my camera"

"Sounds good although I think we should be going to bed now. May as well get up early and go" Dylan hesitated. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything?"

So far in their short relationship, it had always been David that had bottomed during sex. It had never really come up, Dylan had always gone with the flow. "I want you. Inside me"

David breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to say you'd changed your mind about getting married". David took Dylan's hands in his and pulled him into the bedroom. "May I suggest removing our PJs before you make yourself comfortable?"

Dylan felt like a horny teenager again, about to experience sex for the first time, as he took off his PJs. He sat on the bed. David wasted no time as he touched Dylan's cock, probing Dylan's entrance with his tongue. 

Dylan squirmed as David fucked him with his tongue. David applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers and slowly pressed one in. Once the pain had passed, David added another finger, scissoring Dylan open. Adding a third finger, David licked at Dylan's cock, taking it in his mouth. Dylan was ready and David's mouth left his cock with a pop.

David applied lube to his cock and lent down to kiss Dylan. "Let me know if you want me to stop". Dylan just nodded as David kissed his neck, making his way down to his nipple, sucking it. 

Dylan moaned as David slowly pushed himself into him. It hurt a bit but he knew it would pass.

"You ok?". Dylan nodded. "You feel so good". Dylan frowned. David smiled, kissing him again. "I love it when you frown. In fact, I love all your little facial expressions you do when you think no one is watching"

Dylan raised an eyebrow and David kissed it. "Um, I think you're good to go"

David looked at Dylan as if he'd forgotten what they were doing. "Ah, yes. Sorry, I got distracted by your face". They kissed as David pulled himself out, then slowly pushed his way back in again, setting a rhythm. David took hold of Dylan's cock and adjusted his angle slightly, burying himself deeper, hitting Dylan's prostrate. Dylan moaned loudly. David had heard Dylan moan before, but not like this. 

Dylan felt almost euphoric. Every time David hit his prostrate it felt really good. He couldn't describe it.

David knew he wasn't going to last much longer with Dylan moaning like this. He quickened his pace, pumping Dylan's cock harder and faster. Dylan's moans quickened and David watched as he slowly came undone beneath him. He kissed Dylan as he chased his own release, collapsing onto him with a smile on his face.

"That was intense but so hot. I love you so much Dylan. Happy Valentines Day"

"It was rather. I had no idea sex could be this good". Dylan kissed the top of David's head. "Happy Valentines Day Fiancé. I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave kudos and/or a comment! Comments make me happy and make me want to write! Next up in this "verse" or series will be Dylan's Birthday. I was howling with laughter at my little idea earlier. Almost as much as trying to draw Dylan, which I just can't do! Hope I didn't scare anyone with the wee sketches! And yes, I did just stick Dylan's cartoony face on the body I'd drawn!


End file.
